


John Egbert is Kind of Sad

by Ellepal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepal/pseuds/Ellepal
Summary: My title is pretty self explanatory if I do say so myself. I don't know what else you would be here for, other than John egbert is sad while the rest of his friends and family are leading fulfilled successful lives. He feels a teenhood wasted, so this a story of how he either overcomes his depression and actually does something useful, or he just sits around and rots into a larger pile of shit.





	

The taste of late fall air was familiar to John. Refreshing too. The familiar smell brought warmth to his cold body. He wasn't cold in the sense that his skin wasn't warm, but in the sense that he felt empty. Cold is the absence of heat, but in his case it was the absence of good emotions. 

It had been years since he walked through that door and came to Earth. At this point he was doing ok. Memories of before Earth C weren't as relevant, in fact he hardly remembered anything at all. Why should he? He came from a different realm of existence than his friend. Three years of his life would have been just as real as a dream to Jade, who he spent those three years with, and it stuck like a sharp potato chip in his throat. 

Good thoughts. Good thoughts. He tried to remind himself, but it was as stupid as wishing his own father was still alive. Which, standing from the outside and looking in, you could pretend that the reason for John's mental state is the torture of knowing his real dad is dead. You could also pretend that this was the fault of dying in Jade's timeline- which gave her her own depression, while he got to have all his friends with him and still be a be a bitter ass about it.

None of these were actual reasons, regardless, the casual passerby usually had an inkling that something was up. EC citizens would every now and then walk by John's modest home and hope with their sweet little hearts that they could catch a glimpse of their creator. None of them ever did. Soon enough, people stopped caring all together. Rumbling mutters of the birthday banner that had been up for four years slowly quieted to hushed whispers, then people stopped talking about it completely.

It got to the point where John felt his only purpose was to keep his snapchat streaks up to date, so his friends could brag to each other about how long they had been consistently talking to each other. He laid on top of his bed and above the sheets. He stared at the ceiling where there was nothing interesting to look at other than a large expanse of plaster with a layer of paint coating it. He waited for notifications from his phone, from Dave or Karkat or Jade. They all snapped him at least once a day. Sure enough the screen lit up and blooped. He turned his head, but he didn't even think about making an effort to reach over to take his phone and put on his usual fake smile, say hi, and that would be it. Hah.

Bloop.

Bloop.

Bloop.

John watched each time as the screen lit up before automatically shutting itself down again. It felt like too much of a chore to respond, so he didn't today. He closed his eyes, expecting to fall asleep instantly, which was almost the case.

The sky darkened and the phone lit up several times, John knocked it off his bed during his sleep.

Hmm. Felt good to stop caring.


End file.
